Escape It
by TribalGirl
Summary: Four stages of a life we only had glimpses of.  Four fragments.  Four free-verse poems about a person buried in the past who deserves a little fanfiction written about him. My first free-verse, please provide CC


**Yay! A free-verse and stuff!**

**Um.**

**Look, I really don't know how a free-verse is supposed to work, so I just gave it my best shot. Please provide CC where it is needed. If I have it wrong, then I'd rather you didn't flame because that does horrible things to my self-esteem.**

**Do I even have to say the disclaimer? Can't I just put "dislaimer" and everyone will know what I'm talking about?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Um, okay, that looks weird.**

**So, yeah, this is about a person who appears so little... actually, he doesn't even appear, he just gets talked about, and only in one book, but I was rereading that book and I thought, you know what, this guy really had a horrible life, he deserves to be written about. So that's what I did. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>it had been going so well<p>

_not_ perfect, _perhaps_

**[** things never are **]**

**but_well_enough**

until you

_F  
>E<br>L  
>L<em>

_I  
>N<em>

_L  
>O<br>V  
>E<em>

_the biggest mistake of your life_

perhaps for a while it worked.

**[** p e r h a p s . **]**

but betrayal comes so _easily_

**and so** q.u.i.c.k.l.y

_You must choose._

make a choice:

**loyalty**

~ or ~

_love?_

_**branch**_

~ or ~

heart?

_**branch.**_

**loyalty.**

they always

_always_

come

f i r s t.

she **hated** you for it

_- of course -_

but what could be done?

**[** and everyone knows not to **fall**~**in**~**love** with a **Lucian** **]**

**anyway**

you still have

_the_ _**Clues**_.

_the_ _**search**_.

**surely**

**_surely_**

it'll be enough

_won't it?_

**.**

**. : : .**

**.:-"-:.**

**. : : .**

**.**

_working_

**working**

working

c.e.a.s.e.l.e.s.s.l.y

because the _prize_ is so **important**

then comes the danger.

**r**u**m**b**l**i**n**g _over the days_

building up

until

_You must leave._

but

**!**

so **close**...

so_ agonizingly_ **close**...

**hard**

**hard** to stay and brave _certain_ death

**[** _you and your work gone up in smoke like your ancestor so long ago _**]**

**hard**

**hard** to _leave_ and abandon e v e r y t h i n g

**life**

~ or ~

**_search?_**

this time

_this time_

**life** comes

f i r s t.

so you leave

_and you make it out._

**[** barely **]**

**wounded**

**scarred**

_alive_

but your work

**!**

_G  
>O<br>N  
>E<br>._

everything.

the secret

**[** you were **so close** to it **]**

hidden _forever_.

but you're **alive**

and that's enough

_right?_

**.**

**. : : .**

**.:-"-:.**

**. : : .**

**.**

just the m.o.r.n.i.n.g after _everything **broke**_

after the ground split

_and the sky tore_

**and your _almost_answer was gone**

and to **_escape it_**

you took r e f u g e

where it was _safe_

**[** or at least, **you thought ]**

then the _horror _that had been _chasing you_

_C  
>A<br>U  
>G<br>H  
>T<em>

_U  
>P<em>

_you ran to** escape it**_

_- of course -_

up to where it was _safe_

**[** or at least, **you thought ]**

and you escaped the tragedy.

_did you?_

forced to watch as others were

maimed

_wounded_

**killed**

_bereft_

hundreds of them

_no escape for **them**._

and thus, none for **you **

because the image is **stamped** in your

mind

**eyes**

_soul_

**[** indelibly **]**

of the_ death and destruction _that happened today

and you will never

_never_

**_E_**  
><strong><em>S<em>**  
><strong><em>C<em>**  
><strong><em>A<em>**  
><strong><em>P<em>**  
><strong><em>E<em>**

**_I_**  
><strong><em>T<em>**

again.

**.**

**. : : .**

**.:-"-:.**

**. : : .**

**.**

everything is broken

in pieces

_your life_

**your work**

_**your mind?**_ _perhaps_.

**[** it certainly **feels** that way. **]**

i**m**p**r**i**s**o**n**e**d**

for attacking a **"great man"**

_a rival branch member_

you escaped 

**[** _- of course - no prison can hold a Cahill for long_ **]**

**but you didn't escape**

_not really_

still trapped by your mind

your memories

it had been** so close**

**!**

only one

_cruel fate_

**f r a g m e n t s.**

everything

**[** _life_work_mind_ **]**

is **fragments**

_d  
><span>i<span>  
><em>s_  
><em>**j**_  
><em>o_  
><strong>i<strong>  
><em>**n**_  
>t<br>_**e**_  
><em>d_  
><em>

s  
><em><strong>h<strong>_  
><em>a<em>  
>r<br>**d**  
><strong><em>s<em>**

of what used to be smooth

and _cohesive_

and **whole**.

in the uncaring light of morning,

screaming at the cold sky:

_**what's the use?**_

_there is nothing left_

and _nothing_ is all the worse

for having once been something

for having once been so close to being

**everything**

_to try_

**_to fail_**

_to _

_f  
>a<br>l  
>l<em>

~ the tragedy of your past that you cannot **escape** ~

and then

_at the height of despair the bottom of the pit _the blackest hour

**the answer**

to the problem that died unsolved

to the question torturing your **disjointed**fragmented _mind_

so simple

**!**

_and yet so complex_

there all along

_hiding in plain sight_

**the last piece of the great puzzle**

clicks into place

_finally_

end

~ and ~

answer

elixir

b l i s s

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. This AN is hard to type because my sister is leaning on my arm, like, really pulling on it. (She's hyper. Don't mind her.) But, yeah, please review. This is my first free-verse, as I've already said, so I would really appreciate reviews.**

**AHHH MY SISTER! She just hijacked the keyboard and wrote an incredibly random, rambling greeting that was 225 words long. She is so annoying sometimes. Anyway... please review!**

**Oh, by the way, I've gotten reviews asking who this is. Sorry, I forgot to mention: it's Robert Cahill Henderson, the historical Cahill in In Too Deep. Just to clear that up. :)**


End file.
